Divorce for the Darcy's
by ballyksangl
Summary: Their decision to a pending divorce or not


Darcy's Divorce or not ?

The Darcy's Mark and Bridget have been married for fifteen years. Family members also friends thought that made the "ideal couple"; so they are asking themselves what went terribly wrong ? Mark was considered a "workaholic" but recently retired from the law firm to spend more time with Bridget. Bridget was just a busy as he, on assignment(s) here there and yon throughout the UK elsewhere infact. Mark was unable to travel with her; that sadden her. Bridget is grateful that they did not been blessed with babies; not for the lack of trying. The last six months they have been at one another for no reason. Bridget cannot fathom that out; he will not sit down with her to have an intelligent conversation. Bridget at this point is at her wits ends.

Bridget is asking herself why is he asking for a divorce ? Mark ! Why are you saying that you want a divorce ? Bridget I'll tell you why - we have been fighting, arguing with one another all the bloody time. Then she calmly said what about a seperation say for six months time ? Can we try that ? she asked him. He thought about it and them said we can do that. They decided to stay apart for that length of time; but it was difficult for both of them. Mark had not asked her to leave the house. He would not be that callous of a man to tell her pack your bags and go. The Notting hill house was large enough so they would not be in each others way.

Their housekeeper has since retired. Bridget over the years had become a decent homemaker, cook, and chef; even though Mark can cook as well. Mark was thinking back this house is now a "home" since she was here. Bridget brought color (s) into his drab existance. Over time changed the rooms painting, and sometimes wall papering. She left his study as is. She painted her study/work room; and the meeting room. He had much to be blessed actually. She was the one that made him laugh for no reason. Bridget remembers that sometimes he would seldom smiled or laughed. She loves him so, silly Mark. Why does he want her to be out of his life ?

Two months

Bridget had not been feeling well the last few weeks. She had made an appointment to see Laurie. To her amazement Lauirie came back with the lab results ? Congrates Bridget ! What ? Your expecting ! I thought that you would be pleased with the news Bridget ? Yes, I am actually Laurie. Then she said see you in a few weeks Laurie. Then Laurie said give my best to Mark ! Yes, yes I will. Driving home she was pondering how she was going to tell Mark. She would make a special meal one of his favorites franks and beans, brown bread and salad. He would perhaps have a wine; but she will make some ice tea.

Later that day she began making that special meal. She was in the kitchen; Mark came in and said Bridget Laurie just called you forgot your perscriptions for nausea and multivits. Oh ! bugger. She said to herself he is a bright man most of the time. He knows what they are those scripts. So, Bridget ! What Mark ! then he went over to her; hugged her and he was smiling. This changes things does it not ? Bridget ! finally were going to have a family. Mark you asked me six months ago for a separation. I did say that; really Bridget I am no good without you ! Oh ! Perhaps you should have thought about that before I came back to our bed then you loved me ? Bridget you never complained about that - why now ? Dear, I love you; and I always will; no matter what. I'm not dear. She was smiling; she loved him and she would allways would. They had there meal; and pleasant conversation. Then they watched the telly for a while; then they drifted off to sleep on the sofa. A short time later Mark awoke he them gently placed her in his arms and carried her to their room. She then awoke as he was undressing her. Mark I can do this ? Alright dear. Not saying she did not mine him undressing her no not ? She was in a short time under the covers of the duvet and he was there later on. He then loved her gently with great care-not rushing till the morning light. Bridget ! Mark ! Sorry darling it has been a while ? Don't be sorry dear I'm enjoying this very much. Then he looked at his watch it was morning six o'clock.


End file.
